


Idiot, I Just Want To Kiss You

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Fierrochase [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Alex has a nightmare. Magnus comforts her. I'm bad at summaries.





	Idiot, I Just Want To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after the blessed paragraph from TSotD (the one where it's basically Magnus like "idgaf what Alex's gender is and if this make me gay or whatever, I'm just glad we're kissing").

Magnus awoke from his unusual peaceful sleep to the sound of a scream.  
_Typical,_ he thought at first, and he was abut to fall back asleep when he thought about where the scream had come from.  
Magnus got out of bed, walked across the hall, and knocked on Alex Fierro’s door. When there was no answer, he cracked the door slightly open, surprised to find it unlocked, and whispered:  
“Alex?”  
There was a muffled response that sounded like either _“come in”_ or _“go away,”_ and while normally Magnus wouldn’t take his chances with Alex, he decided to quietly enter the room and shut the door behind him.  
He walked into Alex’s bedroom, and the first two things he noticed about Alex was that he was a male at the moment, and that he was sobbing into his pillow.  
Magnus felt his heart crack as he looked at the crying Alex.  
“I…uh…I heard you scream. Nightmares again?” Magnus asked tentatively as he slowly walked to the edge of the bed.  
Alex sat up and looked at Magnus, his face red and wet from the crying.  
“I’m fine,” he said.  
Magnus lowered his eyebrows in an unamused way and Alex pulled the blanket over his head.  
“Alex, you seem to be forgetting that while I may not be the super-smart-nerd that my cousin is, I’m a very perceptive person. If I can tell what your gender is before you even speak to me, I think I can tell when you’re fine or not.”  
Alex peeked out from under the blanket. Then he sat up, wiped his eyes, and, taking a deep and shaky breath, he reached out for Magnus, not daring to meet Magnus’s eyes.  
Magnus took his hand and climbed into the bed.  
“I…I j-just…” was all Alex could say before collapsing into sobs again.  
Magnus ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that said _“PHYSICAL CONTACT IS BAD AND SCARY!”_ as he wrapped his arms around Alex and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder.  
Magnus and Alex laid down in the bed together, the only sounds Alex’s occasional gasping breath.  
When Alex calmed down, he moved off of Magnus and when he turned to look at Magnus, they were both nose-to-nose.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Magnus asked.  
“No.”  
“Okay,” Magnus said, moving his hand just a tad so it was barely touching up against Alex’s hand.  
Alex took a shaking breath before saying, “I’m okay now, you can go back to your room.”  
But Magnus had already taken Alex’s hand and interlocked their fingers, and Alex hadn’t made any movement that would insinuate that he wanted to let go.  
“I don’t want to leave you like this.”  
“What, a pathetic, sobbing mess?”  
“No, I don’t want to leave you _sad._ ”  
Alex and Magnus stared at each other, their eyes sparkling at the sight of each other.  
Before he could weigh the pros and cons, Magnus closed his eyes and moved his head forward and kissed Alex.  
When the couple broke apart, tears sprang up in Alex’s eyes.  
“You _do_ know that I’m a _guy_ right now, right?”  
Magnus almost reminded Alex that is was him who kissed him while covered in chocolate while he (Alex) had been a male.  
Magnus couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across his face.  
“ _Idiot,_ I just want to kiss _you._ ”  
Alex began crying again, but it was different than the fearful sobbing from earlier.  
Magnus pulled Alex closer and the two kissed again. When they broke apart for second time, Alex rolled away from Magnus and laid on his back.  
“I don’t _cuddle,_ Chase,” he said, staring up at the ceiling. “I need some space, Chase.”  
Magnus reached out his hand trying to find Alex’s.  
“That’s not what you were thinking a minute ago when we were kissing,” Magnus remarked while grinning.  
Alex jabbed Magnus’s knee with his ankle.  
“Shut up, Maggie,” Alex said as he took Magnus’s hand. Soon, the _einherjar_ fell asleep, and no nightmares haunted them.  
When morning dawned, Alex and Magnus woke up to find themselves practically wrapped around each other, their noses touching and their arms entwined around each other.  
Neither of them knew that T.J. had snuck in early in the morning and snapped a picture of Magnus and Alex intertwined with each other, and he was now sharing it with Mallory, Halfborn, Sam, Blitz, and Hearth. Everyone—including Magnus and Alex—shared one thought:  
_Finally._


End file.
